This invention relates to die heads and more particularly, it relates to die heads for cutting thread at the end of pipes. Means have been used in the past for cutting the thread of a pipe and chamfering, reaming or deburring the end of that pipe in one single operation, by installing a reamer or chamfering tool in the hub of the die head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,471 Hoelzel and 2,968,822 Coblitz discloses two examples of such devices.
One of the problems associated with prior designs is that waste materials removed from the work tend to accumulate around the cutting edge of the chamfering tool or reamer to the point where they interfere with the proper operation of the die head.